Talk:Johnny Capps/@comment-4190137-20120828014240/@comment-204.187.65.33-20121025180010
...and speaking of development...or lack thereof I sat having a lovely cup of tea and bouncing my son for a bit before work and having giggle fits with he and my husband and looked at the ipad every now and then and a single sentence caught my eye, as I did my usual morning rounds digitally. This one sentence raised the Witch of Endor who lives just below the surface within and this was the result. Something had to be said. I am not one of those that sits on one’s hands and bitches for the sake of bitching. If I am going to bitch, I am going to be epic about it. Oh and regret absolutely nothing said, particularly about the CHIMPS that EDIT the show, most of all them. I am sure they are responsible for the EPIC nature of the visual promotion pieces as well. Time for remedial school, and that is being kind. They hit my livid button. So much so it became a stream of consciousness, syntax and spell check be damned LOL. So I just heard that all Guinevere’s lines were cut from episode 3 according to Digital Spy. This explains the entirely disjointed feel, re lack of interaction re the King and Queen which has been sorely lacking in the first three episodes. So much for continuity and a story growth and character development, so much for pushing a story forward and interest, threatening each other with gloves and spoons are so much more worthy of screen time according to the chimps that are your editors. WRONG. Some of us actually want a fully rounded story with our action and humour and hijinx. It is patently obvious you intentions of completely alienating the core fanbase in order to appease a rather loud but exceedingly small niche. Look at your ratings history that says enough. This is actually quite sick. What is the point you are trying to make, when you are not in actuality entertaining or maturing the sub plot? No wonder you win no awards. With your complete lack of continuity, depth of story interest and flat non character development, badly done, completely flat and quite often spurious banter is not character development nor does it show friendship or kinship for that matter. You cannot even give depth of character to a show and fulfill the audience needs for a well-rounded story with logical sequences and as for the incredibly convenient editing which leaves much to be desired that is equally problematic. Sorry but you are killing off more fan’s love of this show. You are losing the people that made this show grow over time and amplify worldwide because you want to feed a sub-segment alone, the ones that don’t give a crap about plot or anything else like an actual engrossing story. The bulk of this audience isn’t mindless though you act like it and this has been an extremely disappointing season thus far. You have turned Merlin into an emo twit who is not showing his greatness as epic Warlock and the King has lost his testicles entirely and become a whining dolt, who again due to lack of continuity and logic, doesn’t seem to realize who his father is even in Wraith form. How convenient not to remember he tried to kill your wife twice, no, that was lost in memory very much like the ever so loved reset button re Mordred. As to Arthur, needs to get a pair and I won’t even mention the orchestrated and readily apparent, even to die-hard intelligent Merthurs, that you are making sure to kill off Arwen by removing normal interactions and when written you then make sure that they are left on the cutting room floor? This begs a question. Why is it that you cannot integrate relationship, substantive relationships in this show? Why must it be one or the other, again, look at your ratings, the rare times you have managed this ALL IN THE TOP TEN of all time. You learn nothing from this? Why is it that this show cannot integrate characters fully? Why can you not see the disconnect? Whether you select to believe so or not, AG has a huge fanbase. You are alienating them. Oddly enough, within the AG fanbase Merlin is not hated but adored, not so much with the group you are attempting to appease. This is sad on so many levels that I cannot begin to count. Thus far this season has been a total yawn and I am not and will not be surprised as your ratings continue to slowly inch down. At this rate, you do not merit a season 6.